Googala2's OCAkatsuki Extras
by Googala2
Summary: This is a small offering for both Akatsuki fans AND the People who read my stories. PLUS: There's a special treat for those who take the time to fill out a review...Read and Enjoy...XD NO REAL PLOT, so if you don't like it then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don t own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Hello. Well, lets see. I just updated some of my stories recently so I decided to make this while I was waiting to update again. I haven't been getting reviews on some of the stories lately like 'Kiki-The Healer' or 'Criminal Passions', so I've had no real motivation to write on them too much. *Sigh* Hope you enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Role Play with some of my OC's and Akatsuki members.**

**Me:** Hello everybody. (Smiles and waves) First off, I'd like to introduce you to Kiki. (Pulls Kiki beside me) We actually almost look like twins. (Grins) And she's from one of my most popular stories. Cool right!?

**Kiki:** (Blushes and pulls eyebrows together)

**Me:** Oh yeah. (Rubs back of head sheepishly) Kiki is mute. (Gives Kiki an apologetic glance)

**Kiki:** (Looks at me expectantly)

**Me:** (Apologetic sigh) Sorry Kiki. (Smiles sadly) I can't give them too much detail about you, or 'Kiki-The Healer' wouldn't be as entertaining. (Pats Kiki's back)

**Kiki:** (Lowers eyes before smiling brightly at me)

**Hidan:** Hey Bitches. What the fuck you doing here? (Walks into room)

**Kiki:** (Frowns)

**Me:** (Glares) Quite a fowl mouth you have there, no? (Raises an eyebrow and looks around) Where's Kakuzu anyway?

**Hidan:** (Growls) The She-Devil from 'Genuine Bitch' is with him in the other room. (Shudders) Damn sadistic Bitch.

**Me:** (Tenses visibly) Is Muki with them? (Looks at Hidan)

**Hidan:** (Twitch) I'm not going the fuck in to check on that damn miser. (Scoffs) Serves him right if he fucken dies.

**Kiki:** (Eyes widen)

**Me:** (Grabs Kiki's hand reassuringly) Don't listen to him Kiki. (Gives Hidan a quick glance) He's just a big meanie butt.

**Hidan:** What'd you say bitch!?

**Me:** (Ignoring Hidan's rant) Lets go get some cookies. (Smiles)

**Kiki:** (Giving Hidan an sad look)

**Me:** He'll get over it. (Sighs)

**Kiki:** (Nods head slowly)

**Zetsu:** What's going **on here?**

**Kiki:** (Smiles happily and runs to Zetsu)

**Zetsu:** (Smiles) **And how are** you today?

**Kiki:** (Hugs Zetsu)

**Me:** That says a lot. (Smirks) If you don't mine though...(Looks around) I'm going to visit my OCs from 'dimensions'.

**Zetsu:** (Nods)

**Kiki:** (Smiles and waves good bye to me)

**Me:** (Waves back before heading into another room)

**Hidana:** KAZULA YOU MONEY LOVING CUNT!!

The sounds of glass shattering and blood splattering across the ground.

**Kazula:** You sluttish religious BITCH!!

The sounds of bones cracking and cursing echo through the halls.

**Me:** (Sigh) Why'd I create those two again?

**Deida:** Because I love Kazula and Kazula needed someone to take out her rage on. Grins childishly Other than me that is.

**Me:** I'm almost starting to regret. (Hangs head)

**Deida:** (Raises eyebrow) Almost?

**Me:** (Gives Deida a tired look) The readers love them. (Looks into the direction of the crashes) So I can't just kill them off right away.

**Deida:** (Frowns) That's a bit cruel.

**Me:** (Smiles) You actually thought I'd do something like that? (Grins evilly)

**Deida:** (Smiles) Na. You're too nice for that. (Eyes widen and fan boy mode flips on) OH MY GOD!! THERE SHE IS, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!

Hidana goes flying though the wall and Kazula chases right after her.

**Deida:** MY LOVE!! (Holds hands to his heart) DO NOT LEAVE ME SO!! (Chases after Kazula who is chasing after Hidana)

**Me:** (Frowns) Okay, I've had enough of this for today.

Screaming, chaos, and evil consume the house pulling it into a vast void of nothingness from the sheer force of madness running rampant throughout it.

**Me:** (Looks about at the darkness around me) That was unexpected.(Yawns) All well. Time for bed. (Looks to audience) Bye, bye everybody. (Pulls out Madara blushie and cuddles with it) My Madara-kun. (Blushes and falls asleep floating though time and space)

--**In the farthest reaches of the universe**--

The sounds of medal clashing and earth scorching ring throughout the night until it suddenly stops, leaving the land in silence.

**Izuna:** Brother. What is it? (Gives his brother a worried glance)

**Madara:** (Grabs his heart and eyes widen in terror) I think...(Turns his widened gaze to Izuna slowly) I just felt imminent doom.

**Izuna:** (Laughs) I think that's enough training for today. (Smiles at his older brother and pats his back) Lets go. (Begins walking to the Uchiha fort)

**Madara:** (Looks up into the starry skies with emotionless eyes) Yes. Lets. (Follows after his brother silently)

As the two brothers leave a shooting star passes through the sky, bringing with it the promise of the Naruverses final hours and the ever present screech of hellish nightmares to come.

**The shooting star:** I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUU MADARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Hope you enjoyed! (Smiles innocently)

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Yay! First little chapter up. ^.^ Well, for those of you who have read some of my stories or just plain love the Akatsuki, give me the names of your favorite characters and I'll try to put them into my next little OC/Akatsuki role play thing.  
**

**...And for those of you who have been reading my stories you can also tell me which ones I should spend more time on. Also, if you give me the descriptions of some OCs you may what to have interact with my OCs or the other Akatsuki, just give me some info. on them in your review. ^.^ Better hurry before I start writing the next chapter though. ^.^  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Kaya and Sukariaa Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Don t own Naruto...**

**Author's Note:Yay! Now to begin...THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**OC owners...**

**User: _Sukariaa Uchiha_****---OC:** **_Sukariaa Uchiha_**

**User: _Tobi GB_****---OC:_ Kaya_**

**I own all the other OCs, except of course for the original Akatsuki members. XD  
**

* * *

**Role Play with some OC's and the Akatsuki members.**

**_Set one: Got to love your Uchiha's..._  
**

I run out onto a stage filled sky high with Akatsuki fans and random observers, but manage to trip unceremoniously of the microphone cord.

**Me:** That was a fun experience, no? (Picks self up) Hi everybody, boys and girls, shinobi and rouges alike! (Waves to audience happily)

The sounds of crickets chirping. A random cough.

**Me:** Okay...(Blink, blink) Anyway! (Big bright smile) I have some new OC's I will be introducing to you. (Turns to left of stage) Allow me to introduce...(Looks at peice of paper intently) Sukariaa! (Claps)

Audiance blinks a few times, but remains silent.

**Me:** (Looks at paper again) Sukariaa Uchiha!

Crowd goes wild with cheers, shouts, and clapping as Sukariaa Uchiha walks through the side stage curtains onto the raised platform. Deidara right behind her.

**Me:** (Looks over paper again) Why's Deidara here? (Whispers secretly)

**Sukariaa:** (Smirks) So he can hold the tea.

**Me:** Wha...How did you...I...(Rubbing temples in confusion)

**Sukariaa:** (Smirks smugly and points to head) Psychic.

**Me:** (Twitch, twitch)

**Sukariaa:** Don't worry. (Sly smirk) I'll let you have some privacy.

**Deidara:** (Fake cough) Yeah right, un. (Fake cough)

**Sukariaa:** (Turns glare to Deidara) Hn...

**Deidara:** (Waves hands in front of face) Nothing, nothing baby, yeah. (Sweat drop)

**Me:** (Tilts head stupidly) Baby?

**Sukariaa:** My boyfriend. The caterpillar lover. (Stares at me impatiently) May we please continue?

**Me: **(Snaps out of mindlessness) Okay!

**Sukariaa:** (Walks off wordlessly)

**Deidara:** Another Tobi, un. (Anime tearing while walking behind Sukariaa to the seats at the center of the stage)

**Me:** I like Tobi. (Blinks a few times) Now, for our next guess. (Looks at paper again) Let me introduce...Kaya! (Claps happily)

Lights suddenly snap off, and the audience start to whisper quietly.

**Me:** What the? (Loos around frantically)

Red and blue light fill the stage as Kaya swings from a rope onto the stage from a wall camera stand, waving and blowing kisses to the audience as she flies through the air. The audience wave and cheer, as she lands a back flips in front of me.

**Kaya:** Hi there. (Waves at me with a smile)

**Me:** (Blinks) Are you some kind of actress...because you look it.

**Kaya:** (Laughs lightly) No. I'm not an actress. (Grins at me) I actually work at a bar down the street.

**Me:** Oh...

**Sukariaa: **Are you two done talking, or should Dei and I flood the stadium and reenact 'Noa's Ark'?

**Me:** (Rubs back of head) Sorry. (Brightens immediately) Let us begin, shall we?

Kaya and I walk to the seats Deidara and Sukariaa are seated at and sit across from them.

**Me:** (Looks around) Now that we're here. (Grins) Let me introduce our Akatsuki visitors. (Looks at paper AGAIN) Itachi...

The crowd absolutely go nuts. The cheering and the screaming cause the whole room to shake.

**Sukariaa:** (Secret smile)

**Kaya:** (Smiles and eyes light up in excitement)

**Me: **...And...(Eyes become the size of my head) MADARA UCHIHA!!! (Fan girl screech) BLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sukariaa:** (Backs away from me a bit) Blubber nuggets.

**Kaya:** (Explodes from the joy of meeting two Uchiha's at once)

**Deidara: **(Hides behind Sukariaa) Fan girls from hell, un. (Whimpering)

**Me:** (Straightens up a bit) Okay, okay...(Trying to compose self) I think I'm fine now that I've got that out of my system. (Twitches a bit) Maaaaaadaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Drool) Okay, I'm fine now. (Smiles)

**Kaya:** Me too. (Also fully recovered from the fan girl attack.)

Shadow suddenly looms over us all.

**Madara:** Nice to see you. (Smirks knowingly at me and Kaya)

**Itachi:** Hn. (Looks to Sukariaa) It's you.

**Sukariaa:** (Smiles softly) Been awahile hasn't it?

**Me:** You two know each other? (Initial fan girl shack waves have subsided)

**Itachi:** (Fixes me in an impassive stare) She's my younger sister.

**Me:** ........Oh... (Leans over a bit to Kaya) No wonder she's impervious to Madara's smexiness. He's like her great, great, great, great...

**Madara:** (Twitches a bit at the irony)

**Me:** ...great, great...

**Madara:** I think you've said enough little girl.

**Me:** (Looks up at Madara innocently) ...great, great grandpa. (Smiles childishly)

**Itachi: **(Sits between Deidara and Sukariaa)

**Deidara:** (Growls, but keeps his mouths shut firmly)

**Itachi:** Are they always so...

**Sukariaa:** Strange.

**Itachi:** Hn...

**Sukariaa:** (Gives her big brother an impassive stare) From my understanding...yes.

**Me: **Maybe you should sit down Madara. (Sparkling smile)

**Kaya:** You'd probably be more comfortable. (Also has a sparkling smile)

**Madara:** Hn. (Sits next to me at the end of the seating area)

**Me:** (Fighting to maintain fan girl instincts to grope mercilessly) Alright then! Let us start for real. (Looks to the others happily) Today we will be watching a scene from one of my stories. (Smiles bigger) And then you will all give me your honest opinion on it.

**Kaya:** Sounds interesting.

**Deidara:** I hope I'm in it, yeah!

**Me:** Well, lets begin. (Pulls out remote)

**Kaya:** Where'd that come from? (Points at remote)

**Sukariaa:** Lets just get a move on already.

Screen lowers from top of stage, from the back so the audience can watch it too.

**Me:** Now up! (Beams) 'Kiki-The Healer'!!! Enjoy...

* * *

**Scene from Kiki-The Healer**

Most would say that such purity is a blessing, but in the end it is a curse. Even to those who reach out to it. Because innocence is a killer. An unwitting killer, but a killer none the less. In so many ways. For she, sweet and kind soul, will reach out to those in the dark. Wanting to comfort them with her warmth and her light. But she will burn them in the end. Despite her good intentions. She will reveal their hidden weaknesses to those still hidden away within the darkness, create new ones within them that the darkness in which they lived had perched them of. She will unmask their trials, their troubles that had long been thrown out into the shadows. She may...she will not understand that to survive in such a world. Lies must be told. Secrets must be kept. She will not understand that, people must die for others to live. That life is not kind to those who give and give and never take anything back in return. She will not take what she needs. She will not kill who she needs to. She will not lie in the face of their enemy. She will become the very thing, that will bring the Akatsuki to it's knees. Yet. Even if they love her. Zetsu is still loyal to their leader.

Why can't he...why can't he tell their leader? Tell their leader that this woman is too innocent to be in the Akatsuki. Tell their leader that she will be the downfall of the Akatsuki. He knows why, and it pains him deeply to think of it. It is because their leader would be rid of her. Lock her up in the deepest of caves and then forever forget about the girl who almost destroyed everything he had worked so hard to obtain. All of his goals. For, even though their leader is great, he will come to fear this woman for her innocence. As he himself does. This has also brought up another issue for Zetsu's stressed thoughts. Won't their leader understand these risks once he meets the woman first hand. No. Because unlike himself, who has seen the darkest parts of the world. Observed it first hand. Their leader will not be able to fully grasp the darkest part of innocence. The very thing that has destroyed even some of the mightiest of empires. He will think that this woman is easily controlled, and easily handled. Not a threat to him at all. For the most part this will be true, but he will not see the most deadliest of sins innocence has on a shinobi until it is too late. With great innocence, comes the purest and most untainted of love. As untainted and as clear as the freshest mountain streams. And is it not only natural that more then one creature, person or not, will seek out that love for itself. In other words, to make it short. If there is only one stream, and many thirsty mouths. Greedy and selfish mouths. There are bound to be a few...problems.

**End scene**

* * *

**Me:** Wow! I outdid myself there. (Smiles) What did you think Itachi, Sukariaa?

**Itachi:** Acceptable...

**Me:** (Light smile) thank you Itachi.

**Sukariaa:** Deep, but highly controversial. (Looks at me) This is obviously your opinion.

**Me:** (Pout) I know, but...

**Kaya:** I think it was really good! (Smiles)

**Me:** Yay. Brownies for you! (Gives Kaya a brownie) What do you Deidara?

**Deidara:** Why wasn't I in it? (Pouting)

**Me:** Okay... (Turns to Madara with a smile)

**Madara:** I be sure to keep this information in mind. (Impassively looks down at me)

**Me: **Oh, okay. (Puppy dog pout) Well, now what do we do?

The audience is growing restless and I'm at a slight loss.

**Deidara:** Lets make beautiful art, un!!! (Pulls out clay)

**All:** Deidara wait!!!!!!!!

Too late...

The room stage suddenly burst through the ROOF and into the air, flying straight up into the sky.

**Me:** (Looks at the stage camera that also got blown sky high) Well...

Sees Sukariaa and Itachi trying to strangle Deidara in the back round, while Kaya and Madara are still seated at their spots, playing cards as if nothings happening.

**Me:** I suppose that's all for today. (Smiles brightly) Bye, bye!!!

Disappears in a flurry of explosive flames.

**------On the ground some miles away------**

**Kisama:** Tachi! Look at the fireworks!!! (Point to the exploding object in the sky)

**Tachi:** (Looks up at the sky and frowns)

**Kisama:** They're soooooo pretty!!! (Bounces up and down causing her LARGER then double Ds breasts to giggles in Tachi's face)

**Tachi:** (Heavy nose bleed)

**Kisama:** Are you okay Tachi. (Gives Tachi worried puppy eyes)

**Tachi:** (Trying to stop the blood from flowing)

**Kisama:** Tachi? (Leans over to check Tachi, unwittingly giving him full view of her cleavage)

**Tachi:** (Faints from blood loss)

**Kisama:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Squishes Tachi to her 'feather pillows and bursts into tears) TACHI-SAN DIED!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So what did you think!?!?!? I'm dieing to know. Also, for ****_Sukariaa Uchiha_ and _Tobi GB_, your characters may or may not be used in the next chapter. It all depends, but since you two were the first to review you have special brownie points. *Smiles* I hope you two liked the way I represented your characters. I tried my best to create their personalities using the information you two gave me. Please review...**

**I'm still taking more OCs if anyone is interested...  
**

* * *


	3. Haiku and Sonya

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Ha, ha! I've finally got the third chapter up. The extent of my joy is unbounded!!! Oh yeah...for this chapter Sukariaa Uchiha is being put into the chapter again as well as some new characters from Wildwhisker.

* * *

**

_**Sukariaa Uchiha**_**-Sukariaa Uchiha**

_**Wildwhisker**_**-Haiku and Sonya**

**I own all other OCs exept for the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**

**Googala2's OC/Akatsuki Rollplay**

**Me:** HI!!! How's everyone doing out there!?

**Audience**:.........BOOOOO, BOOOOOOOOO, BOO!!!

**Me**: Why!? *Whining*

**Random audiance member**: Get on with it already, seriously!

**Me:** *Whimper* So mean. You are all so mean! *Anime tears* Anyway! *Big smile* Let me re-introduce an OC created by Sukariaa Uchiha herself from my previous chapter. The one, the only...Sukariaa Uchiha! *Claps*

Lights suddenly flash in a rainbow of dark colors and Sukariaa walks up the side of the stage, Deidara following behind her with a grin.

The audiance is going completely nuts at the sight of an Akatsuki member.

**Me:** *Twitch* Easily amused aren't they? *Blink, blink* Hey...*Looking from Sukariaa to Deidara* Does he follow you around everywhere? *Tilts head*

**Sukariaa**:...*Blink*

**Me**:...*Blink, blink*

**Sukariaa**:...*Frown*

**Me:** What!?

**Sukariaa:** You lack common sense. *Pokes my forehead* Coconut head. *Walks away*

**Me**:...

**Deidara:** *Snicker*

**Me:** *Tilts head*

**Sukariaa**: *Looks back and shakes head in hoplessness* Monkeys...

**Me:** *Realization dawns* Hey! I'm NOT empty headed! *Crosses arms* My friend says I am an airhead. See! I have candy in here. *Points to head* Now who's the dumb one?

**Deidara: ***Sweat drops*

**Sukariaa**:...Idiot.

**New comer:** Appearently the one you're pointing at.

**Me:** Who was that!? Who's there!? *Looking around frantically*

**New comer:** I did.

**Me:** *Looks down* OMG Kitty!!! *Grabs the kitty and hugs it to my chest* Good kitty, good kitty! So soft and fluffy and...

**Kitty:** *Scratching at my arms* Release me. I am not your stuffed animal!

**Me:** *Releases kitty* Then what are you? *Blank stare*

**Kitty:** *Moews* My name is Sonya and I'm a shape-shifter. *Turns into human form*

**Me:** Oh! I remember now! *Turns to audiance* Everyone, this is Sonya, Wildwhister's OC. *Smiling and gestering to Sonya*

**Audiance:** KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sonya:** *Twitches and growls at the audiance*

**Me**: I know right! *Smiles and puts hands together*

**Sonya:** *Coughes into hand and nods head to the back of her*

**Me:** *Looks behind Sonya* Hi here! You must be Haiku right!?

**Sonya:** *Shakes head* Who else would be with me? *Frowns*

**Me:** *Blank stare* A puppy.

**Sonya:** *Raising a blade to attack*

**Haiku**: *Stops Sonya* Calm down...she's Googala2 after all. Killing her would not be wise since she...well...you get my point.

**Me**: *Completely clueless* I'm a fangirl!!! *Beams*

**Sonya:** *Trying to restrain self* Stupid fan girl. *looks over at Sukariaa and Deidara* WHAT!?!?!?

**Me:** What what? *Wide eyes*

**Sonya**: *Raging* What's MY Deidara doing with her!? *Hissing*

**Sukariaa:** *Glares*

**Deidara:** What? *Clueless*

**Me**:?????????????????????????

**Haiku**: Oh no...

**Sonya**: *Drawing blade again* I'll kill you, you no good...

Bright light fills the stage and a wad of yellow and black fall on me.

**Me: **ZOMBIES!!! *Freaking out*

**A second Deidara: **What the...*Looks up* Sonya?

**Sonya: **What the HELL'S going on here!? *Hair on the back of her head is starting to rise*

**Me**: *Calms down* That's a bad word. *Blink*

**Haiku**: *Pats Sonya on the shoulder* It's called AUs Sonya. *Glances over to Sukariaa* Your Deidara is not that one next to Sukariaa, but the one in front of you is.

**Me**:...I have no idea what you mean, but I'll just agree with you Haiku. *Smiles*

**Sonya**: *Looks down at the Deidara standing next to me* Oh. *Purrs* That explains a lot.

**Deidara: **This is just so weird, un. *In the stage's special emo corner crying to self*

**Me: **HEY, THAT'S MY EMO CORNER!!! *Crosses arms and pouts* I like milk and cookies! *Jumping up and down happily*

**Sonya**: Me too! Especially milk! *Purring*

**Haiku**: *Raises eyebrow* Can't they keep one thought in mind for more than thirty seconds?

Sonya and I are chatting away as Haiku walks over to Sukariaa and the first Deidara. Sukariaa moves over so Haiku can sit next to her.

**Haiku:** So you're an Uchiha too?

**Sukariaa:** *Nods lightly* Blue rubber bands and erasers.

**Haiku:** *Smiles* From what I read on your profile, that would make you my near sister-in-law since you're Itachi's sister and I'm his...*Thinks about it for a while* I guess he's my boyfriend.

**Sukariaa:** *Glances over at Haiku* He's an arrogent ass...*Looks down at hands*...most of the time.

**Haiku:** I know what you mean. *Sighs and leans back into the couch cushin*

**Me:** That's a bad word Sukariaa!!! *Looks at watch* OH MY! *Eyes widen*

**Sonya**: What is it? *Playing with her hair*

**Me:** MOVIE TIME!!!

**Sukariaa:** *Shakes head* Peacock feathers.

**Haiku:** *Leans in next to Sukariaa* What's movie time?

**Sukariaa:** *Nods head in the direction of me*

I run up to the couch and grab the universal remote off the cushin. Then I click a button and THE SCREEN slides down from the ceiling.

**Me:** Okay everybody! *Smiles* Today I'm going to be using a part of Wildwhisker's story 'Haiku and Kola' for this screening. *Puts hand on hips*

**Haiku:** Why my maker's story and not a story of your own Googala2? *Raises eyebrow*

**Me:** *Twitches* Because I know Wildwhister personally! She has given me permission to do so.

**Haiku:** *Frowns* Prove it. *Glares at me*

**Me:** You better watch it or in the next chapter of 'Haiku and Kola' I'll persuade her into making Itachi rape you. *Evil grin* Or I'll just sneak into her labtop files and make the changes myself.

**Haiku:** *Sweat drops* Lies! All lies!!!

**Omnicent voice from the sky:** Haiku! You better be good or I'll make it so. I'm watching her type this chapter at this very moment and I can pull up the story files and edit a few parts any time I wish. *Groan* I'm watching you.

**Haiku:** *Twitching uncontrolably*

**Me:** *Grins* See.

**Sonya:** *Cringes back a bit* Harsh...

**Me:** OH MY GOSH!!! *Jumping up and down* Sonya, I just saw Wildwhisker typing about you on the story!!!

**Sonya:** *Twitch* And what was happening?

Me: Lets see. *Looks over on Wildwhisker's screen* You're getting sassed by another of the story charcters and Kakashi and Jariya are talking about the color of Haiku's underwear curtacy of Kola. *Smiles*

**Haiku:** WHAT!!??!!??

**Sonya**:.......No comment.

**Sukariaa:** *Blink, blink* Goldfish food.

**Me:** Oh, there's Tobi. *Twitches* MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Falls to the ground and begins drownding in my own drool* Madara-sama, Madara-sama, Maaaaadaaaaraaa-saama...*Twitch, twitch* OMG I see his picture on the labtop screen!!! *Rolling about the floor in sheer delight*

**Haiku**: ENOUGH!!!

**Me:** *Snaps out of fan girl mode* Movie!

**Sukariaa:** Zebra strips. *Blink*

**Me:** *Blink* You know what? *Looks at Sukariaa* You're weird. *Deadpan expression*

**Sukariaa:** Just start the movie. *Twitch*

**Me:** *Smiles* Okay! *Grabs remote and sits next to Sonya* Lets begin.

**'Haiku and Kola' Short Scene...**

"_How many times did she test you?"_

"_Three."_

"_And didn't she torture you when all you were wearing was a towel and she had you tied to your bed for just about the whole day?"_

"…_Yes… I never got her back for that…"_

"_She was showing her affection for you this whole entire time in the only ways she knew without giving away her virginity and you didn't even know it."Itachi's jaw dropped._

"_Other than that physical stuff, you know, kissing, hugging, stuff like that, you only tortured her once. She even told me the other day that she though you didn't like her very much because you didn't show very much affection."_

"_You don't show affection by torture!"_

"_In Mother and Father's household, you do and that is what she is used to. I told her the same thing, but she just didn't believe me."_

_Haiku jumped off of Flame and walked up to the two. She reached behind Itachi's head and he thought she was going to pull him into a kiss, but instead, she pulled the red crane out of his hair. _

"_You coming yet Kola?" Haiku turned around and walked back up to Flame who was stretched out on the ground._

"_Wait Haiku!" Itachi tried to follow her, but he was too sore to just run to her._

_Muki pointed it out to Madara who knew exactly what Itachi was feeling._

"_Yes Itachi?" She turned around. Around her neck hung the bell Itachi had given her and her beaded necklace._

_It was untouched by the shortness of the string the bell was being hung by. In her hand rested the red crane._

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?"_

"_I'm sure Mammal."_

"_Why are you taking that crane with you?"_

"_Thanks to Kola and Orochimaru, this is the only crane I have left. When I get back to the village I need to buy more sticky notes." _

_She sighed._

"_Don't you want us to be together?"_

"_Itachi, I belong to the Leaf Village." _

_Kola had jumped onto Flame after saying her farewells and hugging Zetsu. "What about us?"_

"_It isn't meant to be." Haiku slowly said as if it hurt. "You don't love me."_

_Before Itachi could try and prove her wrong, she too jumped onto Flame. Flame then flew away. Something small was falling in his direction. He caught it and it whispered, "I guess you want something to remember me by… Don't worry, I won't spy on you with this crane." It became lifeless in his hand. Itachi just wanted to cry. _

_Little did he know, Haiku was holding back her own tears. She really did love him, but she just didn't believe that he loved her back. He cared for her and liked her, but that's all she knew by her parents' standards of affection. He just didn't love her._

**End of 'Haiku and Kola' story scene...**

**Me**: *In tears* Beautiful tragedy.

**Haiku:** What the...

**Me**: *Glances over in Haiku's direction and twitches* What was that?

**Haiku:** Nothing, nothing. *Waving hands in front of face*

**Sonya**: *Raises eyebrow* That explains a lot. *Batting playfulling at Haiku's hair*

**Sukariaa**: *Shakes head* I knew my Slug of a brother would chose a woman who would shove foriegn objects up this ass as his love intrest. *Closes eyes* As is the ways of an Uchiha man.

**Me**: I agree. *Nods head in agreement*

**Haiku**: *Silently seething*

**Sonya**: It's okay Haiku. *Pats Haiku's back*

**Haiku**: I feel so abused. *Tears*

**Me**: *Looks at Haiku innocently* Why?

**Haiku**: *Glares*

**Me**: *Raises eyebrows* Are you okay?

**Deidara one**: *Shakes head and snuggles up against Sukariaa*

**Sukariaa**: *Glances down at Deidara*

**Deidara one**: What? *Pulls eyebrows together*

**Sukariaa**: Rats...

**Deidara one:** *Twitch* Okay. *Continues to rest head against Sukariaa'a shoulder*

**Me**: EW!!! Yucky!!! *Shivers at the sight*

**Sonya**: *Grins* Madara...

**Me**: *Fan girl senses override all other functions* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MADARA-SAMA! I love you!

**Haiku**: That's my father. *Twitching* And he's already taken by my mother...

**Me**: Muki. *Raises eyebrows*

**Haiku**: How did you...

**Me**: *Evil grin* I did say I knew Wildwhisker in person. *Grins*

**Haiku**: What...what do you mean?

**Me**: Ever stop to think...about the high possibility that...*Glances over into Haiku's eyes* that I may have...influenced her writing. *Evil smirk* Just a bit.

**Haiku**: No! No, no, no, no, no!!! *Pulling at hair and backing away*

**Me**: *Holds out arms* Come to mommy Little Princess.

**Haiku**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I should have recognized the hair!!!!

**Me**: Kukukukukuku!!! I am your mother.

**Haiku**: No, I don't believe you. That's impossible!!!

**Me**: But it isn't my dear...It isn't.

**Haiku**: *Throws head up to the sky and raises arms* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

**Somewhere in the Uchiha Mansion at midnight...**

**Madara**: *Bolts out of bed in a panic* Haiku!

**Muki**: What is it you ass? *Still lying under the covers sleepily*

**Madara**: I could have sworn Haiku was suffering from a fate worst than death. *Rubbing head*

**Muki**: *Not moving* It was a dream. Sleep.

**Madara**: *Glances down at Muki* But...

**Muki**: Or you'll be banished to the couch for the next three centuries. *Glances up at Madara* Would you like that?

**Madara**: *Pales* Okay, okay. *Slips back under the covers* Happy now.

**Muki**: Better. *Smiles*

**Madara**: I still think that Haiku is in trouble though.

**Muki**: The worst that can happen is Googala2 getting angry and making me doing something tramatizing to her in Wildwhisker's story.

**Madara**: *Twitches* Again.

**Muki**: Exactly. It seems you do have a brain up there after all.

**Madara**: *Sighs in fustration* I'm not like that. *Raises eyebrow* I heard that Googala2 is actually the person you were created by.

**Muki**: Right. *Snuggles into Madara's chest* What a load of lies.

**Madara**: If you say so. *Holds Muki* Night Muki. *Drifts back off to sleep*

**Muki**: *Evil grin* This is just too easy. *Closes eyes and inhales contently* Night little princess where ever you are. *Drifting off to sleep* Don't let the Googalas bite...too hard.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**As my friend, Wildwhisker, here beside me is saying, I am Muki's original creater. Fear me and my all mighty imagination and creativity. Well. If you want me to add your OCs to this little OC convention story thing, just tell me in a review. =)**

**To Sukariaa Uchiha: I hope I've been portraying your character correctly. Sorry if I've made a few mistakes, but I did the best I could.**

**To Wildwhiskers: Hello Munchy! You watched me type the chapter so I know I got your characters right. B)**


	4. Oriana and Rika

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Fourth chapter. Man that's actually a lot when one thinks about it. I mean, many stories are just one shots, but no, this story has to be four chapters long. ^.^

* * *

**

**All well...XD**

_**Tobi GB**_**-Kaya**

_**Wildwhisker**_**-Haiku**

**Orika00****-Rika and Oriana**

**I own all other OCs except for the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**

**Googala2's OC/Akatsuki Roll play**

**Me: **Cookies'N'Cream!!! *Waving to the audience*

**Audience**...*Staring impassively*

**Me:** *Blink, blink, tears* WHY!? *Biting on shirt collar* Every time I try to be nice, they always ignore me. *Wiping away tears*

**Kaya:** *Looks over at me* Because quite honestly. *Gestures for me to come closer, as if sharing a secret* You're kind of annoying. *Pats my back* Sorry, but I won't lie to you.

**Me:** What? *Puppy pout* I'm annoying.

**Audience:** YES!!!

**Me:** *Tears*

**Haiku:** *Glares at me* I hate you...

**Me:** *Chibi face* Why? *Honest question*

**Haiku:** *Twitch*

**Me:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? *Whining*

**Haiku:** *Glares harder* Bitch...

**Kaya:** What did you call me!? *Pulling out hidden kunai slowly* Choose you next words wisely.

**Haiku:** *Realizing mistake* Not you, her. *Pointing to me*

**Me:** What? *Wide eyes* You're picking on me aren't you.

**Haiku: ***Frowns*

**Kaya:** *Raising an eyebrow at Haiku* She does have a point. Why are you so angry with her?

**Me:** Yeah! *Innocent pout*

**Haiku:** *Sneer* I don't even want to talk about it.

**Kaya:** It can't be that bad. *Crossing arms*

**Haiku:** THAT THING IS A MENISE!!! *Pointing at me with a shaking finger*

**Kaya:** She doesn't seem all the dreadful to me. Annoying at times, but she's okay. *Looking over at me thoughtful*

**Me:** *Sitting on the ground trying to lick my elbow* Stretch, STRETCH!!! THINK rubber DUCKIES!!!

**Kaya:** Really now. *Gives Haiku a skeptical look*

**Haiku:** SHE IS!!! I SWEAR IT!!! *Wide eyed and grabbing onto the front of Kaya's shirt*

**Kaya:** *Blink, blink* Maybe we should get on with the introductions. *Cringes away from Haiku*

**Haiku:** I'm Not crazy! *To the point of tears*

**Kaya:** Of course not. *Pats Haiku's head*

Kaya walks away from Haiku, when Haiku goes to sit on the couch cushions, and comes up to me with a small frown.

**Me:** *Whispering in Kaya's ear* Shouldn't you tell her she _is_ crazy so she doesn't have to live in denial anymore?

**Kaya:** *Gives a quick glance over to Haiku* Poor girl. Something must have happened to her and she's so messed up now she can't realize the event is over.

**Me:** *Nods* Must have had something to do with her parents.

**Kaya:** Probably, but you should introduce the others now. *Smile*

**Me:** THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!!! *Pulls list out of ear*

**Kaya:** *Wide eyed*

**Me: ***Side glances Kaya* Don't question, just accept.

**Kaya:** *Throws arms in the air* Let the party begin!!!

Music starts blasting at full volume and the audience starts raving when the lights begin to flash any and all colors at once.

**Me:** Why do they like your ideas? *Lowers head sulkingly*

**Kaya:** Because I know how to party! *Starting to dance in front of the crowd*

**Crowd:** GO KAYA! GO KAYA! *Following her dance lead*

**Me:** But what about the show?

**Kaya:** *Stops dancing* Okay.

Lights turn off and the music stops playing.

**Kaya:** Happy now?

**Me:** *Puts hands on hips and puffs out chest* Yes!

**Audience:** NO!!!

**Me:** *Pouts* On to the introductions. *Immediately brightens up* First on the list is...*Scans paper* Rika! *Clapping hands madly*

A few minutes pass.

**Me:** *Looks around* RIKA! *Claps again*

A girl suddenly runs out of the back stage screaming Jaws is coming and waving about a small bottle between her fingers.

**Me:** Jaws! Where? *Dashes under couch cushions*

**Haiku:** What's going on now!? *Pushes back into the couch*

**Girl:** There he blows!!! *Eyes wide in shock and hair in a heap of tangles*

**Kaya:** What the hell!?

Kisame suddenly enters the room with a second girl right behind him.

**Kisame:** There she is. *Pointing towards the first girl* I'll help hold her down, while you get the bottle. Hidan!!!

Hidan sprints into the room from the other side of the stage and launches at the first girl, but she leaps onto the couch at the last second causing Hidan to skid into the audience.

**Hidan:** *Rubbing head* The fuck? *Looks up into the audience standing over him* What the hell are you looking at*

**Audience:** *Staring at Hidan Intently*

**Kisame:** HIDAN GET OUT OF THERE!!! *Waving arms about*

**Hidan:** *Blinks at Kisame* Wha...

**Random audience member:** BLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hidan:** *Gasps in horror* SHIT!!!

The crowd suddenly engulfs Hidan in a heap of bodies, groping and ripping at his defenseless body in swarming masses. Hidan's pitiful pleads for help are soon drowned out by the screeching of the rabid fan girls within the audience.

**Kisame: ***Puts a hand over his heart* What a way to go.

**Hidan:** Help me you blue basterd! I'm still aliv...*Is once again piled sky high with fan girls*

**Kisame:** It's almost like he's still among us. *Sigh*

**Hidan:** *Being pulled deeper into the middle of the crowd* BAAAAAAAASTERRRRRRRRRRRD!!! *Disappears completely into the hoard of limbs and heads*

**Kisame:** *Smirks evilly before bowing in mock respect* He was _almost_ a good man.

**Second girl:** *Turns gaze from Kisame to first girl* Rika. Give me that bottle. *Giving Rika a death glare and inching towards her*

**Rika:** Never FREE WILLY!!! *Jumps on the couch I'm hiding in and squishes me*

**Second girl:** Did you...I'm going to strangle you, you drunkard! *Raging*

**Rika:** No! You will never beat the ninja bacon spatula! *Starts jumping on the couch I'm under the cushions of and pulls spatula out from shirt*

**Me:** The Pain...it...hurts...*Twitching under couch cushions and chibi crying*

**Haiku and Kaya:** Ninja bacon...spatula?

**Second girl:** No time to explain. *Leaps at Rika*

**Rika:** Ha, ha! Too slow Oriana! *Jumps into the air and lands on Haiku* Victory!!! *Put spatula between teeth and waves bottle around in the air while holding onto Haiku's head*

**Haiku:** Get this nut case off of me! *Trying to pry Rika from her face*

**Oriana:** Play dead! *Running towards Haiku and Rika*

**Haiku: ***Plays dead instantly*

**Rika:** What? *Looks down at Haiku's still body* AHHHHHHHH!!! I see dead...

**Oriana:** GOT YOU! *Grabs hold of Rika*

Oriana and Rika start struggling on the stage. Then Rika starts kicking. Their both tumbling towards the camera man until...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

_**We are sorry for the interruption. Here is a Toby's a Good Studios ad on the latest in swim wear while we correct the problem.**_

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

_Speedo weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear,_

_is all you neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed._

_To feel-the-breeze-be-tween-your-knees._

_Only available for a limited time offer..._

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

**Somewhere in ****my**** room...**

**My friend:** You're nuts. *Very seriously*

**Me:** *Smiles sweetly* I like nuts. *Licks lips*

**My friend:** Weeeeeeeeirdo...*Deadpan expression*

**Me:** But you _Love_ it. *Gives friend the puppy dog eyes*

**My friend:** Just get on with the story. *Rubs head to tame the headache*

**Me: **Bossy...

---

---

---

---

**Me:** Glad that situation is over. *Smiling contently*

**Oriana:** Not that I'm complaining...*Gives me a slightly horrified look*...but maybe you shouldn't of used elephant tranquilizers. They could have killed _them_.

**Me:** No worries. *Smiles reassuringly* I won't allow it.

**Oriana:** *Looks at me weirdly* And your point.

**Me:** Just thought you'd want to know.

**Oriana: **Okay...so why'd you hit her. *Nods head towards Haiku*

**Haiku:** *Twitching in her sleep*

**Me:** *Whispers in ear* She's crazy. *Nodding head*

**Oriana:** *Turns away from me a bit* I think you're the one who's crazy. *Under her breath* So why'd you hit Kisame then.

**Me:** *Shrugs shoulders* Felt like it.

**Kaya:** That doesn't sound like much of an excuse. *Rolls eyes*

**Me...**MOVIE TIME!!!

**Rika:** *Snoring happily in her sleep* Movie...*Continues to snore away*

**Oriana:** What's Movie time?

**Me:** Watch! *Grabs remote off the couch and takes a seat on the floor* Sit, sit!

**Oriana:** *Takes a seat next to Kaya on the couch*

**Me:** Ready...Set...GO!!!

**'Genuine Bitch' Short Scene...**

The slightest of creeks immediately roused Kakuzu's attention, as he took a defensive position, kunai in hand, and immediately turned towards the source of the sudden disturbance. "Kakuzu..." It was the little hellion child thing at the open doorway, but she never called him by his name...wait, she actually knew what his name was!? "Kakuzu come here." The little thing beckoned to him gently in her soft angelic voice, though Kakuzu was far to busy steaming in his own anger at the discovery of this little rat's so called lack of insultry to notice her calling. "I want to show you something." That caught Kakuzu's attention, but he was still cautious.

"And what would _you_ want to show me?" A deadly venom lined every word that left his lips and came from behind his mask, the girl though, was unaffected by it and simply smiled her innocently childish smile and once again waved for Kakuzu to follow. "I wouldn't want to see anything _you_ have to show me." Kakuzu sneered at the little nuisance, glowering at her shadowed form in warning.

The young girl let a seemingly hurt expression cross over her delicate features as Kakuzu said this. A thin rim of shinning liquid threatening at the corners of her beautiful eyes. Shining in the dim light that shone across her face. But Kakuzu was no fool. Not anymore. He would not be played for a fool by this girl's tactics anymore. He was becoming use to this young girl's way of acting. It was all fake though. She was a genius he had come to realize as he sat in the darkness of his room beside Hidan. He was even beginning to think this girl was never truly hurt, that she merely used her naturally innocent charms to appear as such. This in fact, was more true than Kakuzu would probably ever know. At first it had made him angry. Angry at the girl and at himself for being pulled into her sway so blindly. Pissed as he came to realize it for what it was. Then he began to grow cautious as he sat beside his former partner in the bleak darkness around them. He began to understand the true reach of this seemingly innocent child's influence. If she could even be called that. She didn't give Kakuzu the impression of a child. _Anymore_.

**End of 'Genuine Bitch' Short scene...**

**Me:** Wow...*Falls backwards to lie on the ground* Why do all my characters turn out to me evil geniuses in the end.

**Kaya:** Just the way you are I guess...but what about Kiki? *Raises eyebrows* She isn't evil, and she can't really qualify as a genius either.

**Me:** *In thinking mood* Fair point. What do you think Oriana? *Smiles happily*

**Oriana:** *Blink, blink* Reminds me very vaguely of Rika...

**Kaya:** Speaking of Rika, where is she and Haiku? *Looking around*

**Me:** Oh ow. *Looking down at the ground sheepishly*

**Kaya:** What? *Suspiciously*

**Me:** I don't have Zombie insurance. *Frowns unhappily*

**Kaya: **Zombie what?

**Oriana:** That's all you can think about when Rika's missing! *Starting to panic*

**Me:** Oh...she's up there. *Pointing to the roof*

**Oriana:** *Looks up* Oh My God!!! *Mouth drops*

Rika is up on the roof with Haiku, sleep walking on the ceiling railings.

**Me: **What is that? I can't remember. *Pointing to the thing Rika is trying to grab*

**Kaya:** *Eyes widen*

**Oriana:** YOU PUT A FUCKEN SELF DESTRUCT BOTTON ON YOUR ROOF!?!?!?!?!?

Rika grabs the beam above the button and starts to press at the button.

**Me:** *Tilts head* Was it a bad idea?

A huge ball of blinding white light engulfs the studio and pulls it into a ball shaped vertex before everything suddenly blows. Leaving a crater the size of the moon in the earth.

**Somewhere in ****my**** room...**

**My friend:** You blew them up. *Raises an eyebrow*

**Me:** *Gives friend insulted look* I did not blow them up!

**My friend:** You did too! *Glaring at my defiance*

**Me:** Did not! *Puffing out chest*

**My friend:** Did too!!! *Hands are tightening into fists*

**Me: **Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid...Noooooooooooooooooooot...*Pouty lip*

**My Friend:** *Growling* Then tell me, who exactly did? *Glaring at me*

**Me:** Rika of course. *Shakes head in hopelessness* And you're suppose to be the smart one.

**My friend:** *Twitches*

**Me:** Are you o........................................

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

_Speedo weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear,_

_is all you neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed._

_To-feel-the-breeze-be-tween-your-knees._

_Only available for a limited time offer...

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

**It is done! Bwha, ha, ha, ha!!! Well I liked this one! Then again, I like all the chapters for this story. Maybe that's just because I only write about what I want to read. Hard to tell... :)**

**-----Take note that the 'Ninja bacon spatula' was NOT my idea.-----**

**To Wildwhisker: I know I'm being evil to Haiku, but lets face it, the abuse is great!!! Don't you agree? Ku, ku, ku...**

**To Tobi GB: So what'd you think? Was Kaya a success? I've been trying to get her character right, but I still feel that I'm missing a major aspect of her personality. (It's just the writer's inner voice telling me that.)**

**To Orika00: Yayz! Hope you liked how I portrayed your characters. I tried getting them as on character as possible, but I might of messed up on a few parts. Sorry...^.^'**


	5. Sukariaa, Oriana, and Sonya

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: After some encouragement from Sukariaa, I have finally gotten this chapter up. ^.^ (My special thanks to Sukariaa.)

* * *

**

**Sukariaa Uchiha****-Sukariaa Uchiha**

_**Wildwhisker**_**-Sonya**

**Orika00****-Oriana**

**I own all other OCs except for the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**

**Googala2's OC/Akatsuki Roll play**

**Me:** Hello! *Jumping up in down in front of the camera* How is everyone!?

**Crowd:**.................*Random yawn*

**Me:** Well. *Rubs back of head sheepishly* It is 2:30 in the morning so I can understand why you're all so tired. *Smiles excitedly* It's all good.

**Sukariaa:** Or perhaps you are just boring. "Impassively staring* Harmonicas.

**Me:** Harmonicas? *Blink, blink* Reminds me of boogers...and coffee cake.

**Sukariaa**: *Shakes head at my hopelessness* Cheese cake.

**Me:** CHEESE CAKE!!! *Waving hands happily* I LOOOOOOOOOOVE CHEESE CAKE!!!

The sounds of tapping skin on metal reach mine and Sukariaa's ears from inside the roof.

**Me:** *Looks up and gasps* Santa Claus? *Wide eyed* Tobi is a good boy, and I am a good girl! I want presents please!

**Sukariaa:** *Rolls eyes but otherwise makes no reaction*

A small section of the roof gives way suddenly and two figures fall from the ceiling.

**Me:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Pulling at hair* SANTA CLAUS DIED!!! *Wailing* WHY!? WHYYYYY!? The Horror! *Looks at the audience* Tobi cookies.

**Sonya:** *Hissing* That's the last time I listen to you. *Pulls leg out from under other person*

**Oriana:** I swear I saw her crawl into that vent. *Standing up and dusting self off*

**Me:** Creepy crawlies? *Tilts head* Oh my Gosh!!! Santa's elves fell off the roof! *Chibi tears*

**Oriana:** *Frowns a bit when she sees me* Shit, it's the crazy one. *Whispering to Sonya*

**Sonya:** Yeah, and what does that make your friend? *Raises eyebrow*

**Oriana:** *Gives Sonya a quick glance* Not _as_ insane, just a bit buzzed.

**Sonya:** Right. *Shaking head lightly*

**Me:** NO!!! *Big smile*

**Sonya:** What? *Raising an eyebrow*

**Me:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Wailing now*

**Oriana:** No what!? *Cringing slightly*

**Me:** !!! *Hits the floor and begins pounding fists to the stage floor.* CHICKEN STRIPES!!!

**Sonya:** *Twitches* What the...

**Sukariaa:** *Glances over at Sonya and Oriana* Ignore her.

**Oriana:** *Shrugs shoulders* Sounds good to me. *Walks over to the couch*

**Sonya:** *Purring happily* Agreed.

**Me: **FISH STICKS!!! FISH STICKS!!! FISH STICKS!!! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!! *Looks up after a while and wipes away tears* Where'd very body go? *Looks to the couch area* There you all are! *Happy smiles and gets up*

All the others are playing poker when I walk up to them.

**Sukariaa:** Full house. *About to take the small pile of cotton balls*

**Sonya: ***Stops Sukariaa's hand* Royal flush. *Smiling lightly*

**Sukariaa:** *Light glare* Flam...

**Me:** JELLO!!! *Spies something across the stage* BIG-FAT-RAT!!!

**Sonya:** *Perks up immediately* What, where!? *Jumps up to feet*

**Oriana:** *Stands up and looks around* You have rats in here?

**Me:** *Freaking out* Look at it! It's so big...

**Madara:** *Walks onto the stage*

**Me:**...and pointy...

**Madara:** *Restraining a twitch* Little girl...

**Me:**...and black...

**Madara:** *Seething now*

**Me:**...and coarse and...and...and...*Looks up at Madara innocently*

**Madara:** That...would be my hair. *Glaring darkly down at me*

**Me:** Your hair? *Tilts head and looks at his hair* Oh...*Scratches back of head sheepishly*

**Sukariaa:** *Shakes head* Three, two...

**Sonya:** One...

**Me:** *Fan girl switch flips on* MADAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Hyper ventilating* !!!

**Madara:** *Frowns and covers ears* Damn...

**Oriana:** Truly a fan girl. *Raises eyebrow*

**Sonya:** Agreed. *Batting at hair playfully*

**Madara:** *Annoyed at watching me being stuptified by fangirlism* Movie time.

**Me:** *Snaps back to senses* O.K!!! *Runs off to get remote* MOVIE TIME, MOVIE TIME!!!

**Madara:** *Smirks* Too easy.

**Oriana:** *Watches Madara take a seat on one of the couches* He knows how to calm to crazy one? *Nods head on respect* Truly a genius.

**Sonya:** *Glances over at Oriana* From what I know...he is.

**Me:** Okay everybody, take a seat! It's movie time! *Jumps onto couch*

**Oriana:** What is it this time? *Yawns*

**Me:** A POEM!!! *Clapping wildly*

**Sukariaa:** *Blinks a few times* Pickles.

**Me:** *Gasps* How'd you know!? *Amazed*

**Sukariaa:** *Points to head* I can read your mind butter fingers. Remember...

**Me:** Okay...Poem time!!!

**Sukariaa:** *Sighs*

* * *

**Poem from 'Akatsuki Poems of Weirdom'...**

_Itachi loved his pickles,_

_more then any other dared._

_He ate them with pleasure everyday,_

_without a single care._

_He crunched into them slowly,_

_and savored every bite._

_Then drank the sour juice,_

_and did so with delight._

_His fingers smelt of vinegar,_

_his hair in disarray._

_For all he ever did in life,_

_was eat pickles everyday._

_His mouth began to turn bright green,_

_from his teeth onto his tongue._

_His life was seeming out the door,_

_and then the door bell rang._

_There stood an elderly woman,_

_with hair so stiff and gray._

_She gave Itachi a smile and said,_

_"Hello sir, good day."_

_Itachi stared at the woman,_

_a pickle in one hand._

_Then the woman looked in her bag and asked,_

_"Want to try young man?"_

_Itachi gave her that death glare look,_

_but she was never swayed._

_She merely showed him a little thing,_

_so soft and delicately made._

_Itachi marveled at its roundness,_

_the smell of sweetly things._

_Their many colors and aromas,_

_all tied together with strings._

_Itachi dropped his pickle quickly,_

_and ordered fifteen to go._

_And then he popped one in his mouth,_

_and what happened, no one knows._

_It has often been told though,_

_that Itachi's pickle days ended._

_The day that woman knocked on his door,_

_and gave him something splendid._

_The day his life was turned around,_

_by something so completely new._

_Dangos,_

_Believe it, it's true._

**End poem from 'Akatsuki Poems of Weirdom'...

* * *

**

**Me:** Itachi and his pickles. *Smiles brightly* I don't like pickles. *Pouting childishly* They're yucky!!!

**Oriana:** Then why'd you write a poem about them? *Rolls eyes*

**Me:** Cuz I can...

**Oriana:** *Twitches*

**Madara:** Disturbing. *Impassive* Very disturbing indeed.

**Me:** *Pouting* You don't like it? *Whining pathetically*

**Madara:** *Dead pan* No...

**Me:** *Chibi tears*

**Sonya:** Haiku is in for quite a shock when she hears about this one.

**Sukariaa:** *Nods head* My brother has truly hit rock bottom.

**Me: **He has really? *Honest question*

**Madara:** *Silently glaring at me*

**Oriana:** I don't know whether she's trying to be funny or just plain idiotic anymore.

**Sukariaa:** *Blinks* Just stop trying to understand biscuits.

**Oriana:** I see. She must naturally be like Rika when she's buzzed. *Thinking*

**Sukariaa:** *Nods*

**Me:** You mean BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ like a bee? *Wide eyes* But I don't possess...the wings. *Looks behind me* Or the stinger for that matter.

**Sonya:** *Transforms into a bee* Buzz, buzz, buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzz, buzzz. *Flying around*

**Oriana:** *Watching Sonya intently* What is she saying?

**Me:** She's taunting me.

**Oriana:** *Twitch* And how would YOU know?

**Me:** I speak bee...du. *Leans over towards Sukariaa* And she seemed like the smart one in this story chapter.

**Sukariaa:** *No comment*

* * *

**Somewhere in my room...**

**Me: **Finally, I'm almost done with this chapter. *Typing on the computer*

**Brother:** How long have you been neglecting this story again? *Smirks*

**Me:** QUIET!!! *Pauses in typing to glare at little brother*

**Brother:** Make me!

**Me:** Okay, I will. *Launches at brother* Ha, ha! Take that! *Pinches brother's side*

Pencil that was on my lap flings at the computer, and hits the screen....disappears instantly.

**Me:** *Watches the pencil disappear* Oh ow...

**Brother:** Not my fault. *Puts hands up in the air to prove innocence*

**Me:** *Glares* Lies...

* * *

**Sonya:** I...

The roof starts to bend in, until something breaks through the ceiling.

**Me: ***Sees object falling above me and starts running around in a circle* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Gets hit in the head by falling object*

**Madara:** *Gets up and leaves stage in annoyance*

**Me:** NO WAIT!!! MADARAAAAAAAAAAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Wailing and reaching for Madara's retreating back*

Madara completely disappears from sight.

**Me:** *Sniff, sniff* Madara-sa...*Looks down* Oooooooooo. *Picks up strange object* LOOKIE!!!

**Sonya:** *Turns back to human form and tilts head a bit*

**Sukariaa:** A pencil...

**Me:** *Smiles* Not just any pencil...It is the BIG pencil. *Holds it up triumphantly* It is magnificent!

**Oriana:** Sure...*Rolls eyes*

**Me:** *Looking intently at it* I wonder. *Rubs on eraser with thumb*

My thumb disappears.

**Me:** *Wide eyed and gasps* It has _eaten_ my thumb. *Chibi tears*

**Sonya:** Why don't you try drawing it back on?

**Me:** Good idea. *Starts to draw missing appendage*

**Oriana:** That's a hammer Goo.

**Me:** I know, is it not great? *Showing off hammer finger*

**Oriana:** Right...

**Me:** I wonder. *Dark look crosses over my face as I look at the pencil intently*

**Sukariaa:** What? *Suspicious*

**Me:** *Evil smirk* Ku, ku, ku...

**Sonya:** *Backs up a bit* Not good. Goo, put the pencil down. *Pointing at me*

**Me:** *Sinister grin* Never...

**Sukariaa: **Yaks milk...

The stadium begins to disappear slowly as I chase the other people around the area, erasing limbs and stage set up crew members as I go while drawing random object floating in mid air.

**Me: ***Stops for a second* Why do people allow me to do this to their OCs again? *Shrugs shoulders* All well. *Goes back to causing mass mayhem* Ku, ku, ku...I love my job.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Evil pencil of doom!!! So what do you think of THIS one? I know it is kind of short, but at least I made it a reasonable length. Please review...**


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: **

**Tobi GB****-Kaya**

_**Wildwhisker**_**-Haiku and Sonya**

**Orika00****-Rika and Oriana**

**Sukariaa Uchiha****-Sukariaa Uchiha**

**I own all other OCs except for the original Naruto characters.

* * *

**

**Googala2's OC/Akatsuki Roll play**

I pop out from some random trashcan in a dark alley, bouncing up to the sun lit sidewalk and then running up to the camera man with a huge cheesy smile.

**Me:** Hello! *Waving at the camera happily* Today we have an especially great treat for all you peoples out there!

**Haiku:** *Glaring at me sinisterly*

**Me:** *Blink, blink* Are you mad Haiku? *Blink*

**Haiku:** *Hair is starting to spike up ever so slightly* You've been making fun of me and Itachi for the last three hours...*Twitching* _**I may be just a little upset**_. *A few more hairs start to spike up*

**Me:** Good to know _Mrs. Inbreeding_! *Innocent smile*

**Haiku:** *Instant death glare* Itachi and I aren't cousins!

**Me:** But you are from the same clan...

**Haiku:** WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?!?!?

**Me:** Same clan means a common ancestor in which your primary power was founded...distant cousins. *Toothy smile*

**Haiku:** *Twitching*

**Me:** Wait a minute, you're right! *Pounds fist to other palm*

**Haiku:** *Spikes start to settle*

**Me:** You and Itachi can't be cousins! *Thinking deeply* If your Madara's daughter, and Madara is about five or six generations back from current times, then that means...*Eyes widen at realization* You are Itachi's great, great...

Haiku smacks me over the head with her bear fist, making me face plant the ground. The spikes on Haiku's head are now standing on end.

**Me:** *Lifts head slowly off ground and holds bleeding nose* Owwwwwwwwwwwww... *Whining* Why'd you do that grandma?

**Haiku:** *Eyes go blood shot* YOU!!! *Launches at me*

**Me:** AHHHH!!! MUTANT FISH!!! *Starts to run away*

Haiku catches me crawling under random car and starts to strangle the life out of me.

**Me:** *Reaching out to first person to come into sight* Help...me...die...ing... *Turning white*

**Random person:** It's you again.

**Me:** *Looks random person in the face as Haiku finally regains composure and begins to walk away* Kaya?

**Kaya:** Well who else would I be? *Shakes head lightly*

**Me:** But...but...crab legs and popcorn bags.

**Kaya: ***Raises eyebrow* Okay, whatever you say, but I don't think you should be lying in the street in this part of town. *Points to the dark alley I emerged from earlier*

**Me:** Why? *Innocently tilting head*

**Kaya: ***Sighs* Come on. I better get you away from here before you get yourself in trouble. *Helps me up*

**Me:** I won't get in trouble. *Smiles* I'm a good girl!

**Kaya:** Why of all days today? *Frowns deeply*

**Me:** Because today is today and you are in today today, because today is neither yesterday or tomorrow, but today silly.

**Kaya:** *Twitches* I'll just drop you off somewhere safer okay. I have somewhere I need to be.

**Me:** *Eyes shine* WHERE!?!? I want to go! Please!

**Kaya:** It's a party down town and it's for big people only. There will be some beverages there that probably wouldn't agree with you.

**Me:** But I am a big people. *Blinks innocently*

**Kaya:** *Skeptical look*

**Me:** *Trying to lick nose with tongue* Tennis rackets are invading France!!! *Eyes go wide in shock*

**Kaya:** Right. *Sarcasm*

* * *

**Somewhere in my room...**

**Me:** White chocolate! It is so good! *Starts to nibble on a piece of solid white candy*

**Bird:** Chirp.

**Me:** You can't have chocolate silly butt.

**Bird:** Chirp.

**Me:** Nope, nope, nope. *Crosses arms*

**Bird:** Chirp, chirp.

**Me:** You can eat your sunflower seeds. This is my chocolate.

**Bird:** *Tilts head*

**Me:** Yes. Eat your seeds.

**Bird:** *Silent*

**Me:** Good birdie! *Starts to eat chocolate again.*

**Bird:** Chirp.

**Me:** *Smiles* Mommy loves you too.

**Bird:** *Tilts head* Stupid girl...

**Me:** *Starts to choke on chocolate from shock, accidently knocking computer to floor, breaking it*

**Bird:** Chirp.

* * *

**Me: ***Standing in the middle of the park with children running around madly* I wanted to go to the big peoples party. *Pouts*

Suddenly, electrical currents begin to lash through the sky, painting the heavens an array of neon colors. Lightning flashes and light begins to rip open the skies.

**Me:** MOMMY, THE FIREFLIES ARE REVOLTING!!! *Hides under mini slide*

The flashes begin to descend to the ground and people begin to levitate towards the rips within the skies. Screams and running can be heard across the city.

**Me: **Today was a special day of walking the streets and talking to random street people. *Watches a swing set starts to float away* Not alien abduction!!! *Looks up and gasps* HI SONYA AND ORIANA!!!

Sonya and Oriana go floating by, trying to grab hold of something on the ground. Sonya grabs hold of the slide pole and Oriana grabs her foot.

**Sonya: **What's happening!? *Squeezing harder onto the bar*

**Oriana:** Don't ask me! *Looks into swirling vortex over head* RIKA!!!

Rika is in her bed, which is starting to move gradually towards the storm cloud, until it suddenly gets sucked into a worm hole.

**Oriana:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Reaches out to where Rika had been*

**Sonya:** Oriana hold on to me! The wind is...

A powerful blast of hot wind blows the slides straight from its hinges, causing all of us to be flung out into the eye of the storm.

**Me:** *After being separated from Sonya and Oriana I look to the right while still floating upward* Oh my gosh!!! Sukariaa! *Claps*

**Sukariaa:** *An uncaring expression on her face* Hn...

**Me:** *Sees waves of air currents coming* Bye, bye!!! *Waves*

**Sukariaa:** Velvet pickles...

**Me:** Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeee. *Is swept away by current*

I'm getting ever closer to the light lights above.

**Me:** *Sees camera neglectedly whooshing around* I'm finding all kinds of neat stuff today! *Grabs camera as it passes by* Hi people on the other side of the TV!!! I am a bird...*Stops momentarily* NO!!! I AM SUPER WOMAN!!! *Holds hands out in front in super man style*

A flash of colors burst forth and I disappear, leaving only the camera behind.

* * *

**Many, many years later...**

A young boy finds a piece of metal sticking out from the rubble, shining in the sunlight. He picks it up and discovers it's a camera.

**Boy:** Look what I found!

A woman walks up to him and her eyes widen when she sees the camera.

**Boy:** What is it from?

**Woman:** *She kneels down beside the boy* From before our time...when it was said, the creator punished those she had created by destroying them.

**Boy: ***Eyes go huge* Will the Creator do it again?

**Woman:** No one knows why the creator did what she did, but truly...*She takes the camera from the boy and reburies it* We should not allow that which has brought our ancestors ruin be reopened ever again.

Which that the boy and woman walk away, hand in hand, into the new world which is Googala2's newest creation.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**How many times are the poor people in this story going to die, explode, implode, get thrown into various vertexes, and then come back to life the very next chapter just to have to go though the torment all over again?..................As many times as I please. Please review...**


End file.
